Oh, For the Love of L!
by CannibalKitty
Summary: LxOC. Rated M for possible lemon in future chapters. First fanfic, please don't be too brutal. More chapters to come shortly!
1. Chapter 1

Hi, this is my first story, so I'm sort of nervous, haha. I hope you enjoy this fanfic. Please review and let me know what you think. This is just the first of hopefully only 5-10 chapters. I don't want to drag this story out longer than it has to go. Also, the more response I get, the more I'll be inclined to add more quickly. If you wish to know why I chose LxOC, it's simply because there aren't enough. What happened to creativity, people?! ;P Kidding. I love the LxLight pairings just as much as anyone else. But I always saw L as straight. Sorry, LxLight yaoi fangirls! It's just Bishie L from this girl. ;] Thank you, and please enjoy!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The young woman stood outside one of the tallest buildings she had ever laid eyes on. Her chocolate brown eyes shifted from the left to the right, only to land once more upon the clear glass doors adorning the abnormally large structure before her. _'I wonder if he's overcompensating sometimes_,' she pondered, tucking a stray ebony lock behind her ear. '_I can almost guarantee he is already watching me. Or Watari is…probably. Bu-_' The girl was jolted from her thoughts as someone stumbled into her, almost sending her frail frame sprawling onto the cool ground.

She straightened her body, spinning on her heels sharply turning to face the offender. The sight lay before her unblinking optics was comical, making her lips twitch with a small smile, barely perceptible to anyone that would be passing by at such an hour. She blinked, staring blankly at the massive cake boxes with legs. A shorter ebony haired male peeked from around the mass, his eyes wide in surprise and an apologetic expression written plainly upon his features. '_He looks dumb_.' Her own blank expression did not change as she stared at him. '_Why would HE employ someone who looks like such an easy target? Or maybe he's just an errand boy in disguise. Doesn't Watari usual_-' She broke off, as the male began to stammer.

"A-ah! I am so sorry! I can't see w-well…" his head fell to his chest in apology, as was the custom in this country, she noted. His action, however, almost sent the boxes toppling. With a sigh, she plucked a few boxes from the top of the pile, walking towards the glass door. She had made her decision. She was going to tell him what she had seen, and what she knew. She knew he would brush her dream off as if it was nothing more than overreaction to being stressed and afraid for him. The young man's voice behind her stalled her movements. "U-um…you can't…g-go in there. I'm s-sorry; I can take the boxes myself." She turned tilted her head to the side, glancing at him shrewdly through her short tresses, and speaking for the first time since her arrival. "I'm afraid you'd drop a few, and then he would be very annoyed with your lack of dexterity. What's your name?"

He paused, clearly taken aback and indignant at her insult, which wasn't as thinly veiled as she could have made it, instantly irritated at still having to stand outside this building and argue with this insufferable man child, who probably didn't have the slightest clue of what danger he was putting himself in. Or did he? Her phone rang, suddenly, making the girl jump in surprise. She jostled the boxes onto one arm, and pulled out the offending device, flipping it open without bothering to look at the I.D.

"Yes?" Her voice was clear, sharp, and concise. Just that one word made the male realize that this woman, she was dangerous. He watched her nod once, another sharp movement, before clicking the speakerphone button. "Matsuda?" He blinked in surprise at the voice of his boss, the leader of this investigation's voice floating into the night air. "Y-yes, Ryuuzaki?" "Bring her with you. And hurry, I'm quite famished." Click, the dial tone echoed into the night air, and he watched the female chuckle softly, and for a moment he imagined a much softer expression hiding behind that laugh. He quickly went through the security measures of entering the building, the girl following closely behind, not bothering to quell the awkward silence that had befallen them since the phone call had been made.

As they stepped onto the elevator, Matsuda turned to her and smiled nervously. "S-so...I'm Matsuda. And you are...?" Her eyes flicked to the right, piercing him to the spot, her lips pursed in thought. "...Hmm. You may call me Kimi, and I already know Matsuda's not your real name. It's an alias, am I right?" She had pegged the nail on the head, so to speak. From the way Matsuda was shuffling around, even more nervous. Kimi made a grunting noise as the elevator lurched to a stop halfway up the building, the doors sliding open to reveal a large room.

The first thing Kimi noted about the room was the large monitors on the far wall. Next were the two doors, one set undoubtedly leading to the upper floors, but the other door she was unsure of what was behind. Her eyes flitted to a few males bent over a coffee table, seated upon two couches, noting they looked up at her as she slid out of the elevator, and into the room behind Matsuda. Her gaze unwavering, she stepped past the clumsy male, stopping to place all but one of the cakes on the coffee table. She lifted her gaze then, her brown hues landing upon the raven haired male tucked into a computer chair, intently staring at his laptop. Taking the cake box with her, she strode over to him. As she approached, his gaze swiveled back to catch her own. He then lifted a thumb to his lower lip as if in thought, but when wasn't he thinking? _'He's wondering why I'm here, and why I'm not doing my job. Surely he has some clue._' As she went to set the cake down, she paused as she heard a chain rattle.

Her eyes followed the chain, eyes widening perceptibly as she took in the other man in her dream. She shook visibly for a moment, as if she had taken a chill. The man's chocolate eyes met her own, and she looked away from the evil she saw there. She turned her gaze back to the chain, not noticing the way the male's unblinking eyes stared at her. His expression was as blank as her own usually was. As if in a trance, she reached down, lifting her fingers to trail tentatively along he chain that was apparently connecting the two men. _'Why are they chained together? If L suspects the other male, then why would he let him in the same room? Isn't it true that only Kira needs a name and a face? Isn't he playing with fire a bit?'_ It was the clearing of a throat from behind her that snapped Kimi from her racing thoughts.

She gave a little start, turning abruptly around to face the males all staring at her. She offered a small smile, and a mocking curtsy. "Hi, I'm Kimi. It's quite nice to meet you all," she then turned to L, watching him curl his toes around the chair he was so carefully crouched in. "And I apologize for making you wait for your dinner...Ryuzaki."

"Oh, it's quite alright," he replied in monotone resonance, a twitch of his lips behind his thumb was the only hint of reassurance. He produced a fork from thin air, and opened the box. An awkward silence fell for a moment, then with a mouthful of delicious cake, he mumbled, "Mmm. This is Kimi," he swallowed as he continued. "She will be staying at here for a few days."

She turned to the five males, bowing her head politely. The oldest man stood abruptly. "Ryuzaki!" The man shifted, looking attentively at the eldest of the five men behind him as he popped a piece of cake into his mouth. The elder men went on, "Do you think this is a good idea? Letting someone not-"

Ryuzaki interrupted him. "It will be perfectly reasonable to let Kimi stay, Soichiro. I can assure you she is not a suspect of the Kira case, nor will she be. She is trustworthy." Kimi nodded once in agreement, leaning back against the desk. She covertly snuck a piece of cake before speaking. "Ryuzaki knows for sure I could not be the mass-murdering god-like Kira person that is terrorizing this world." Matsuda started to stand as if to speak his piece, but the tall male with an afro that made her stifle a fit of giggles beat him to it. "Kimi, just how do you know Ryuzaki? And sure, he may trust you, but how can we?"

She shared a glance with Ryuzaki, and he lifted his shoulder in a small shrug as he polished off the last of the cake. Sliding from his perch, he stood slumped over, barefoot, and hands in his pockets. He shook his messy black locks from his eyes, gazing out at the four on the couch. "I have had the pleasure of working with Kimi on a former case. Watari also knew her mother very well. You can trust her, Aizawa. As can the rest of you." Kimi watched his eyes slide slowly to Light, who had been quietly watching the entire scene, a slightly glazed look on his boyishly handsome features. _'He cannot be trusted at all,_' she thought, nibbling on her lower lip.


	2. Chapter 2

**I know, I know. It's fairly short, but its to prepare for the next chapter, mostly. This probably will be added onto the first chapter later on, but I couldn't wait to post it. Hahaha. Thank you for the reviews, and such. Anyway, enjoy! I'll try to have the next part up soon! -Love!- **

* * *

Kimi watched Light move gracefully to his feet, stretching as he did so. She froze as his gaze met hers, and she could see the internal battle behind those amber orbs. 'He's trying to fight the good and evil inside of him. Urghh, I can almost guarantee L won't believe a word when I tell him, but I have to!' Her breath caught as Light made his way towards her. It took all of her strength not to take a step back as he approached. 'Hmm. Maybe I can play the besotted, charmed, and love struck girl to get what I want to prove he is Kira. And more importantly, that L is in more danger than he realizes.' Still nibbling her lower lip, she threw a shy, almost timid look at Light. His lips broke into a soft almost heart-warming smile. 'Yes! He'll fall for it. Please let him fall for it. For the sake of L, and every other person involved, let him fall into my hands. '

Light stopped a few feet away and extended his hand, that smile meant to melt hearts still upon his features and said, "Pleasure to meet you, Kimi-san." Her own hand met his in a firm handshake, as she reiterated in perfect Japanese, her eyes falling to the ground beneath her feet. "Pleasure to meet you as well, Light-kun." She willed herself to glance beside her, noting L's thumb had once again turned to his lip in thought. A small sigh escaping her lips, she pretended for a moment that Light was L, as she mentally worked up the courage for the words she was about to say.

She released Light's hand rather reluctantly, at least that's the way it should seem to him. The girl clasped her hands together and leaned forward, demeanor completely changing as she offered a bright smile in return, looking up at him. "So, Light-_kun…_" She emphasized the "kun", making her voice so sickly sweet L could almost taste it himself. "…I'm new to Japan, and uhm…show me around tomorrow?" Here she would look down demurely, her face wracked with a disgusted look he thankfully couldn't see through the veil of hair shadowing her delicate features.

Light looked taken aback for a moment before lifting his hand connected by the chain. As he ran it through his hair, he replied, "Uh, sure. But what about this…?" He rattled the chain in question, raising an eyebrow. In a flash, she turned to L, a pleading look upon her face. She pressed her clasped hands to her chin and gave the fakest puppy dog look imaginable at him. "Oh, please Ryuzaki! Let Light go for just a few hours! What could he _possibly_ do in a small timeframe such as the one I'll be stealing tomorrow?" L's gaze grew a bit darker, his thumb pressed more firmly against his lip, before he sighed softly. Dropping his hand back into the pocket of his rumpled jeans, he said, "I suppose it cannot be helped, when Kimi uses that expression with me. Yes, I will allow Light-kun to spend a few hours with you."

"OH THANK YOU RYUZAKI!" She squealed, skipping to the awkward male who was now scratching his messy hair, like he was embarrassed. She threw her arms about his waist in a tight embrace, clearly unexpected by the surprised look on his pale face. While embracing him, she discreetly tucked a small slip of paper into the waistband of his jeans, causing him to startle in another bout of surprise as her fingertips brushed his heated skin. His dark grey irises blinked down at her, and she froze for a moment, lost in those depths. 'Oh, L…' Kimi sighed mentally. 'Why, why, why do you always have to do this? I know you believe that justice will prevail, but this is just a little too risky! Having your prime suspect CHAINED to you…'

L leaned down into the girl's embrace, surprising her this time. His lips grazed her ear, his breath feathering along the sensitive skin as he spoke in the low monotonous tone she was so attracted to. "I wonder just what you are up to, and _why_ you are here…_Kimi-chan._" She stifled a small gasp at the choice of honorifics, but quickly composing herself, she answered quickly and quietly. "If I can get you alone, I'll gladly tell you, _darling._" she hissed the last word as she jerked away, her façade back into place. 'What! Surely he can deduct why **_I_** would even come to this dreadful place while he's in the middle of an important investigation, no less!' she thought hotly, eyes narrowing in L's direction. L, pretending not to notice her glare, straightened as much as his stooped posture would allow, before turning to a microphone that was placed upon the table. He clicked the button, speaking into it. "Watari, could you set Kimi into one of the spare rooms, please?"

Watari appeared a few moments later, and after saying her goodnights and settling a time to meet with Light, she followed Watari a few floors upward. He opened one of the rooms, showing her into it. She turned to Watari as he was leaving. "Blunt honesty, Watari." The elderly man turned, blinking at her unexpected words. "Yes, Kimi?" She sighed, running a hand through her short hair. "Are these rooms bugged with wire taps and cameras, both infrared and normal?" Watari gazed at her over the rim of his glasses, and smiled gently at the girl. "You do know L well. Yes, they are. Is that all, Kimi?" Kimi offered a small but tired smile in return. "Yes, Watari. Thank you and goodnight." As he left, she flopped back onto the spacious bed, sighing deeply. 'What a taxing evening,' she thought, rolling over and curling an arm around one of the large pillows littered on the huge bed. 'If L really wants to know, instead of speculating as I know he will do, he'll find a way to get us alone.' Thoughts of L consumed her mind as she drifted into a restless sleep, terrified that she would relive the dream once again.

* * *

**So I wonder what was written on the note? Will we find out? And, it's fairly easy how L will get Kimi alone, doncha think? Anyway, Review and gimme that feedback! Criticism is always welcome. :3 Just if you're mean, I will eat your faise. So don't be mean. ;_; **


End file.
